Our Baby
by WishYouWereMe
Summary: Edward gets Bella pregnant when they're both 17 and seniors in High School. Will they want to keep their baby, or will they want to give him up? Sucks at summarys. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: It turned pink**

My whole world fell apart the day that little test turned pink. So many things were going through my head that minute. What are Charlie and Renee gonna say? What am I gonna do with it? Should I tell the father? I decided I should call Alice and tell her what the results were. "Hey, Alice,""Hey, Honey, well, whats the verdict on the test?" she asked. Then I couldn't take it anymore I broke down in sobs. "A-A-A-Alice I c-c-c-can't be pr-pr-pr-pregnant! W-W-W-We only did th-th-that one time," I sobbed. "SSSSHHHHH, Bells it's OK, it's OK. We'll get through this." "Thanks, Alice, I really appreciate this,""Hon, you don't have to answer this, but is Edward the father?" she asked. "Yes," I whispered. "OK, Bells why don't you go lay down and think about this, It's going to be fine, I'll call you later okay?" "Okay, bye," "Bye."

I go to lay down and think about what I'm gonna do _OK I can't abort this baby, but what if Edward won't have anything to do with us? Should I give him/her up for adoption? No, I can't give up my own flesh and blood._ I thought about it somemore and made my decision. _I'm going to keep my baby, No matter what Renee and Charlie, or even edward say I'm going to keep him/her _

**I know it's short but I would like opions on if I should continue or just delete this thnx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Edward gets told

I decided to tell Edward that next week after school. I'm hoping he be too mad and will stay there for us. I know he loves me, but will he after this? Does he even want to be a dad? Should I tell him about this or just keep it a secret? These and many other things were running through my mind as he walked up.

"Hi, Bella," said Edward.

"Hey, Edward," I said.

"You said you wanted too talk to me?" he asked.  
"Oh, yeah, um, I'm pregnant," I mumbled.

"Your pregnant."

"Yes"  
"And I'm the father?"  
"Yes, anymore questions?" I asked my dripping with sarcasm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes and fine just... in shock."

"Yeah, I know so was I."

"Who all knows?" he asked.

"You, me, and Alice."

"How long have you two known?"

"Last week on tuesday, I have an appointment at 5:00 today." I look at the time and it says 4:15. "Shit I gotta go or I'm gonna be late. Wanna come?"

"Sure," he said. And with that we got in my car and went to the Port Angeles Hospitol to see how far along I was, since I'm defeninty pregnant, with my slight bump and morning sickness.

"Okay lets see how far along you are," said Doctor Treamer as she put some warm, gel like stuff on my lower abdomen. She slid like a wand across it. We saw the head and other parts that were able to be made out this early. Silent tears rolled down my face as I looked at our child.

"Wow," said Edward amazed.

"I know," I whispered.

"Your about 6 weeks along and I'd say your do in Febuary 8th. Would you like me to print some pictures?"

"Yes, thank you," Edward said.

Edward took me back to school to get my car after the appointment. "Bye,Edward," "Bye, Bells, see you tomorrow?" he asked. "Yeah, defenently." And with that he left. I took a deep breath as I pulled up to the it's time to tell Charlie and Renee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 it's alot longer than 1 and 2, and thanks to those who reveiwed I'll try and make most of the chapters longer. R&R please **

**enjoy**

Chapter three: Telling Charlie and Renee

It's been about 2 weeks since I've found out I'm pregnant. So I figure now's better to tell Mom and Dad then later. Alice said she would be there with me when I told them, but I declined, she didn't need to get into this more than she already is. I'm sitting in my car outside the house building up the nerve to just go tell them. Kay, here goes nothing.

"Hi, Mom, hi, Dad, I'm home!" I hollered. "Hey, Baby, how was school?" Renee asked. "Hi, Bells," Charlie yelled from upstairs probably cleaning their closet like Moms been getting on him about. "Good, but I need to talk to you guys.""OK, one second," Mom said.

You can do this. You can do this, I thought as they walked up. Dear God, Please don't let Charlie kill Edward after this. _(Charlie + a gun + Edward + Me pregnant will probably not mix well)_"First, can you guys promise me you won't freak out?""Yes Bella, now what is it?" they both asked. "I'm pregnant," I whispered barely audible. "What," said Renee. But Charlie heard and exploded. "WHAT, YOUR PREGNANT!" he screamed. "WHO'S THE FATHER, OR DO YOU EVEN KNOW!" he yelled again. Renee, surprizingly came too my rescue. "Charlie calm down, calm down, Charlie," and after five minutes of that. "CHARLIE, SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screamed almost as loud as him. After that he finally shut now I was in tears from what he said 'Do I even know who the father is?' That hurt like hell coming from my own Dad. Thank God Mom didn't over react, _yet._

"Bella," Renee said,"When did this happen?"  
"About, a month and a half ago," I mumbled.

"Who's the father, Bella?" asked Charlie.

"Edward Cullen," I mumbled.

"Say it again, Baby, I can't hear you," Renee said.  
"Edward Cullen," I said louder this time so I wouldn't have to repeat myself again. And there goes Charlie.

"He. Did. This. Too. You." he fumed, pointing at my stomache, and without giving me time to answer. "Get in the car!" he yelled and when I didn't get up right away he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the car and pushed me in. Renee was telling him to calm down, but that, if anything, made it worse.

By the time we pulled up to the Cullen's house I was in tears. He pounded on the door and Carlisle came up.

"Good evening, Charlie, Renee. Hi, Bella," said Carlisle

"Well it was until we heard what your sorry, asshole of a son did to our daughter!" he yelled.

"What did my son do?" he asked totally clueless.

"For one he took advantage of my daughter, and number two he got her PREGNANT!"

"He didn't take advantage of me," I mumbled. _And of course nobody listened._

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Carlisle screamed. Then Esme came in "What's wrong?" she asked, then she looked at me in tears holding my stomach, Charlies outraged face, all the yelling, and put two and two together. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

When Edward came down saying "What's wro..." he trailed off as he saw me, Charlie, and Renee. "Shit," he muttered, as he came all the way down.

"I think now would be a good time to talk," said Renee.

"Yeah, why don't we continue this in the living room," agreed Esme.

"Who's first?" asked Charlie after everyone sat down.

"Edward. Since we've heard nothing about yours and Bellas situation."said Carlisle, calmer than before.

"Fine. Me and Bella went to Mikes party about a month and a half ago, it was hot, nothing else to drink, we both had a little to much to drink, she asked me if I wanted to go up stairs, I said yea, we were both drunk, and... no I don't think you wanna hear about what happened after we went upstairs." Edward finished with a smirk. Seriously how could make a _joke_ right now!

"Out of curiousty, how the hell is this funny!" yelled Charlie. "You took advantage of my daughter when she was _drunk_!"

"No, Dad, _I_ made the first move." I broke in.

"That still doesn't fix anything. And your getting that _thing_out of your stomach tomorrow!" Charlie said.

"NO!"

"I don't care Bella you'll be in your last year of high school, your not ruining your future for _that_!" he yelled pointing at my stomach.

"No you are not getting rid of our baby," seethed Edward.

"Oh, no, you don't get a say in this it's your fault." said Charlie.  
Carlisle who stayed silent through most of this said, "Now Charlie it's just as much Bella fault as it is Edwards. He gets a say in what happens to their child, Charlie."

"I agree," Renee spoke up. And Esme nodded. But Charlie just gaped at Renee, "Your gonna back them up on this, their to young he's 17 an she's only 16."

"I turn 17 tomorrow, Dad," I sighed.

"You know what fine keep it I don't care, but I'm not coming home as long as that thing's in your stomache!"

"Charlie," me and Mom said in unison.

"No," he said firmly.

"Bye Carlisle, Esme. Call you later Edward," I said."Let's go, Mom, Charlie."

It was a long, silent drive home. Mom told Charlie hat when he stopped this nonsense then he could sleep in thier rom, again. I love her, I don't what I'd do without Renee. She shouldn't have to go through this with Dad because of me though. . I'm gonna call Edward now and discuss what happened tonight.I dial his number and it barely finishes its first ring before he picks up.

"Hey, Edward." I said.

"Hi, Bells." Edward said.

"Look I think we should probaly talk about what just happened."

"I know, but what's there to talk about?"

"Alot, actually, first of all do you want me to get an abortion?" I said.

"NO! Why would you say something like that, why would you want to get rid him/her?"

"No I'd never even think about doing that."

"Okay, should we put him/her up for adoption?" he said.

"No, I want to keep our baby, but I need to know if you want to keep him/her too."

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Because, you had plans of going to a big college and having a baby's a big responsibility, if you don't want to be apart of thier life I would understand," I whispered.

"I defenently want to be apart of thier life, I don't care what college I go too I just want to be apart of both your lives."

"We'll discuss more on this topic another time in person, kay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too, bye."

"That went well," I said to my self. He shouldn't ruin his life for us. Maybe I should rethink keeping him. No I can't get rid of him/her or give him/her up. I guess I'll just have to talk him out of it. Besides by the time he'll be going off to college our baby will be around 2 so I'll just have to convince him we'll be fine.

Alice is probaly dieing to know about what has happened so far I haven't talked to her for a while, I'll call her in the morning. It's late I'm going to bed.

**I hope you liked it **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The mall

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**3 weekslater~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I got up at 8 o'clock and decided to get dressed and go down stairs. I walked over to my closet to chose what I'm gonna were today. You could tell I was pregnant if I wore a tight shirt but other than that you couldn't really tell. When I grabbed my jeans I could barely button them. _This is just wonderful,_ I thought pissed. I just grabbed a tank top and some jeans, that would hopefuly fit decently**.** After that I sat down on my bed and called Alice before I went downstairs.

"Hey, Alice." I said

"Hi, Bella. So gonna fill me in on whats happened since you last called?" she asked. Alice and Rosalie have been in Phoenix, Arizona visiting some friends they used too live next too. Alice said they were all really close growing up. So since they moved here in 5th grade they've been going down every down and then to visit them.

"Okay, I went to the doctor and was told I was 6 weeks now I'm about 9 weeks. I'm due January 8th. And... Oh yeah school gets out for the summer June 1st." I filled her in.

"Cool, but have you told Edward yet, about it? And how did Charlie and Renee take it?" she asked.

"Dude, slow down, and yea, he went with me to the first appointment. Renee took it surprizingly well, Charlie on the other hand is a way different story."  
"What happened with Charlie, Bella?"

"Lets see, he freaked out on me and Edward. Got kicked out of his own bedroom, and decided he's giving me and mom the silent treatment."

"He'll get over it eventually, Bells, he's just over reacting to the news."

"I know, but he still doesn't and won't like the idea of me keeping him."

"Your keeping him, How come you didn't tell me?" she asked hurt.

"I'm really truly sorry Alice, I've just been really busy."

"Apology accepted."

"So, when do I get too see the ultra sound pictures of my little neice?" she asked exitedly.

"First of all you don't know if it's a girl or not andas soon as you get back you can see him," I told her.

"Yes, I can't wait too see her!" she yelled

I sighed then told I had too go promising too call her later, and made my way down stairs. _For someone so small she sure can make alot of noise, _I thought. Mom was at the table drinking her coffee and Charlie was reading the newspaper. But as soon as I smelt her coffee I ran too the bathroom and threw up. When I was done I bushed my teeth then went back too the kitchen trying too ignore the smell.

"Morning, Dad," I said. But he just ignored me. Fine two can play at that game.

"Morning, Mom," I said as I got a cup of juice and some crackers, not being sure I could hold down anything else.

"Morning, Sweetie," she said,"How ya feelin?"

"Better," I hate morning sickness, last night I was in and out of bed throwing up. I don't know why they call it morning sickness if it happens all the time.

"So when does school go back in?"

"Monday," I groaned. I mean school's not _horrible, _but it's not gonna be any better now that I'm pregnant. Especially with the school bitches, Jessica and Lauren. Jessica wasn't so bad until Lauren came freshmen year, then she got worse.

"So, you got plans for today?" she asked.

"Nope. I might go see Edward, but that's it." _Maybe I'll go see him after Charlie leaves, _I thought too myself.

"That's good, well I gotta go, I'll see you when I get home, bye," she sad as she got up and left . Renee works at a law firm in Port Angeles.

"Ok, bye Mom," I yelled after her as she left. I finished my drink and went too do the dishes from today. When I was done I decided stay up in my room listening to music till Charlie left at 9:00. So I pluged my I-pod in pressed random and Selna Gomez _Round and Round _came on_._

_Round and round_  
_Round and round_  
_Round and round_  
_Round and round_

_You see me standing there_  
_And act like you don't know me_  
_But last night you were calling me_  
_Saying you want me_

_Oh, why you always make me feel_  
_Like I'm the one, that's crazy_  
_You've got my heart racin'_  
_My, my heart racin'_

_Boy, I need you here with me_  
_We can't go on this way_  
_I'm falling hard for you_  
_All I can say_

_We're going round and round_  
_We're never gonna stop_  
_Going round and round_  
_We'll never get where_  
_We're going round and round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_  
_'Cause I'm getting dizzy_  
_Going round and round_  
_And round and round_

_You try to pull me close_  
_And whisper in my ear_  
_You always told me lies_  
_I push the feelings to the side_  
_But you bring 'em back_  
_B-B-Bring 'em back_  
_Now you got me singing_

_Boy, I need you here with me_  
_We can't go on this way_  
_I'm falling ahrd for you_  
_All I can say_

_We're going round and round_  
_We're never gonna stop_  
_Going round and round_  
_We'll never get where_  
_We're going round and round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_  
_'Cause I'm getting dizzy_  
_Going round and round_  
_And round and round_

_Love me or love me not_  
_I'm starrin' at the clock_  
_I take them flower petals off_  
_And then I watch them drop_

_Love me or love me not_  
_I'm starrin' at the clock_  
_I take them flower petals off_  
_And then I watch them drop_

_Boy, I need you here with me_  
_I can't go on this way_  
_I'm falling ahrd for you_  
_All I can say_

_We're going round and round_  
_We're never gonna stop_  
_Going round and round_  
_We'll never get where_  
_We're going round and round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_  
_'Cause I'm getting dizzy_  
_Going round and round_  
_And round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_  
_Going round and round_  
_We'll never get where_  
_We're going round and round_

_Well you're gonna miss me_  
_'Cause I'm getting dizzy_  
_Going round and round_  
_And round and round_

_Ooohhh..._

She's okay, better than that rap shit Alice and Rose just love to blast when I'm with them.

After about 15 more minutes of listening too music I went too the window too see if Charlie had left yet. When I saw that he was gone I grabbed a hoodie and my keys then left to go see Edward.

When I got there I walked up the steps but before I even knocked Alice ripped the door open.

"BELLA!" she yelled. And pulled me into a bone crushing hug. She's pretty strong for her size too.

"Alice! I thought you weren't getting home till tomorrow?"

"We decided too come home earlier," she said smiling.

"Where's Rose at?" I asked. I hadn't seen her since they left the airport 2 weeks ago.

"She's in the game room playing Rock Band with Emmet, probaly winning."

"Probaly," I said laughing. "But how come you didn' tell me you were coming home earlier I could have met you at the airport."

"Because, we didn't get back till around 3 in the morning. And you need your rest for my little niece," she finished in a baby voice.

"ALice you're so wierd."

"So where's the picture?" she asked, excited.

"In my truck let me go get it." I then went out and got the picture. When I got back in I saw that everyone had gathered in the living room waiting for me too come back with the picture. I was surprised, even Emmet and Jasper looked excited, while Alice was bouncing.

"I wanna see it first!" she yelled, but I sat down and handed Esme and Carlisle the picture first just too mess with Alice.

"Bella, he's beautiful." she said crying, even Carlisle was smiling at _our_ baby. Then they passed it too Rose and Emmet.

"Aaaawwww, look at what our little Eddie and Belly made Rosie." Emmet cooed, earning a smack from Rose. "Ow! What was that for?" he complained rubbong that back of his head where Rose had hit.

She just rolled her eyes. "She's really pretty Bella." When she was done looking at it she passed the picture to Alice and Jasper.

"Finally." Alice huffed causing everyone to laugh at her impatience. She was smiling down at the picture, "You know," she said looking up, " she kinda looks like a peanut." earning another laugh from everyone. "I've decided," she continued," I shall call you peanut." she finished looking seriously at the picture. By now _everyone_ was laughing.

"Alice there is **no**** way** in hell you're calling my baby _peanut _and once again you don't know yet if it's a girl_._" I said shaking my head. Seriously _peanut, _what is she thinking.

"Well, if you look at her she _does _look like one." Edward spoke up.

"Seriously, Edward? How could you call our baby peanut" I asked shocked. How could he call our _child _a_ peanut?_ I mean really?

"No, I didn't say I was gonna call her that, that was Alice. I said she looked like one."

"What ever noone's calling _him_ peanut."

"How do you know _she's_ a boy?" asked Alice.

"Because I just know." I huffed, irritated.

"Hey! Who wants too go too the mall with me, Rose and Bella?" she asked/yelled.

"Hey, why don't I get a say in this?" I mean Alice and Rose are awesome and I love them both too death, but I **__****will not **go shopping with them both.

"Because I said so. Come on Jasper. Rose get Emmet." She's an unstoppable force.

"Okay," Rose said simply. She must be insane.

"Let's go Edward," I sighed.

"Why do I have too?" he whined.

"Because she said so."

Me and Edward took his volvo while Alice and Jazz took her porsche, and Em and Rose took his jeep. And they all whined all the way there.

When we got to the Port Angeles Mall Rose and Alice dragged me to a maturnity store. "Do we really have too do this? I'm not even showing yet."

"Yes, because I have a feeling you'll need these sooner then you think." I just stopped because there's no way I was gonna win against Alice in an argument.

As soon as we stepped through the doors Alice and Rose ran off in different directons to get stuff for me too try on. While they were doing that I sat down and pulled out my I-pod. We weren't even there 5 minutes till I heard Rose arguing with someone. I put my music away and went too go help the poor woman who she was yelling at.

"Do I look like I'm pregnant?" she asked/yelled at the person.

"No, It's just that-" me and Alice ran up before she could finish. Alice took Rosalie and I took the scared clerk.

"I'm so sorry. My friend can get a bit defensive sometimes, but I'm the one who's pregnant. Once again, we're very sorry." I said as we ushered Rose out of the store.

"Bella, I'm gonna take Rose to get a drink, the guys are in Newtons." she told me.

"Okay, thanks."

When they walked away I went too go see Edward, Jasper, and Emmet. They said they were gonna go to Newtons so Emmet could get _another _new tent.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Belly!" Em called scaling the shelf to get the one he wanted.

"Hi, Bells." Jasper called.

"Hey, Bells." Edward said with a kiss, I tried too deepen it.

"Wow! Major PA!" Emmet yelled.

"Shut up Emmet." we said in unison.

"Where's Alice and Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, yeah. Rosalie freaked out on some lady in the store, so Alice took her took her to calm down."

"Sounds like Rosie." Emmet called down again.

"So how's my baby girl?" Edward asked rubbing my belly.

"Our little-" I stopped when I saw Lauren and Jessica walk by. I just stared hoping they hadn't heard. Edward turned around and saw what I was staring at. _Please keep going. Please for the love of God just keep going,_ I prayed silently in my head.

"Hey, Eddie!" Lauren said when she saw him.

"Slut" Emmet said under his breath. Lauren just glared at him.

"What do you want, _this time_, Lauren?" Edward asked unenthusiasticly.

"Nothing I was just wondering how you were doing?" she sked too innocently.

"I'm fine, now go."

"So, when do you want too pick me up for dinner tonight?" The bitch.

"I'm not going out with you, Lauren." _Can she take a hint?_

"But, _Eddie!_" she whined. We all just walked away because knowing Lauren she probaly wouldn't stop. We went up too pay for Em's tent.

"I _HATE _her." I fumed.

"Aw come on Belly, hate is such a such a strong word." Emmet joked.

"Fine, I dislike her with a passion."

"Come on, lets go get something to eat," Edward said as we left the store. Emmet jumped at the thought. We met up with Alice and Rose on our way too the foodcourt. We had just stepped in front of Starbucks when I smelt the coffee and ran to the bathroom. The girls followed.

"Some man made this cruel joke," I grumbled flushing.

"Yeah, but I heard it's good for the baby." Rosalie said while I rinsed my mouth.

"I geuss that makes it worth it."

"And it'll stop around your 5th month," Alice piped up.

"That's still 3 months from now."

"True, but think about it, in 7 months me and Rose get too see Peanut," she said overly excited. Rose started giggling when she saw the face I gave Alice.

"_He _is not a _peanut." _I said of them busted out laughing.

"Damn Bella, hormones much." Rose said between laughs.

"Shut up, I'm pregnant, I'm allowed." I said still throughly pissed.

"What ever, let's go get_ Peanut,_ something to eat. Her momma gets angry when she's hungry." Alice joked. We were just about to leave when Lauren came out of one of the stalls.

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I have no excuse other than it's summer break here. I plan on having the next chapter up i a couple days. Well what do you think of this one? Review please. Anyone wanna beta for me? Pm me if you want too.  
~Wish~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"What the hell!" Lauren yelled when she came out. I was too shocked to say anything. "You're pregnant slut?"

"Leave Lauren," Alice said, just as shocked as me.

"No, I'll leave whenever I damn well want too. So your pregnant slut." she said as more of a statement then a question. "So is your baby daddy Edward? Or do you even know?" As soon as she said that I couldn't take anymore. I ran out of he restroom crying. I saw the guys standing in line and ran over.

"Ed-ed-edward she's g-g-gonna tell everyone." I cried into his chest.

"Who's gonna tell everyone what, sweetie?" he asked trying too calm me down.

"Lauren i-i-i-is gonna t-t-tell everyone I'm pregnant," I said as I started too calm down.

"Oh." Was his _brilliant_ answer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rpov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at her. "Why can't you just leave us alone! Yes, she's pregnant. Yes, she made mistake. But atleast she's grown up enough to deal with hers. (A/N Rosalie and Lauren used to be friends)

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"I'll tell you later."

"You said you wouldn't fucking tell!" she yelled at me.

"That was a long time go it might just slip out." I said innocently.

"You wouldn't," she said with fear in her eyes.

"Wait, stop for minute," Alice intervined. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The slut knows what I'm talking about." And I nodded at Lauren.

"Just you wait, you'll regret bringing this up." Then she left the room. And we followed afer a couple minutes.

"So what was that about? What's the big secret?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you with Bella and the guys." I said on our way to the food court.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bpov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm gonna kill her if she tells anyone," I was saying as Alice and Rose walked up.

"Good, just let me know before hand so I can help get rid of the body." Em told me. Not sure if he was joking.

"Hey, what took so long?" I asked them.

"Rose told Lauren off and threatened her if she told anyone." Alice told me.

"Awesome! What'd you threaten her with?" Emmet asked her.

"Yeah, what was the big secret in there?" Alice asked, too. Everyone looked at her.

"Oh, a while ago, when we were still friends, she got knocked up." We all started laughing. "That's not all of it, she wanted to get an abortion, cause her parents would, litereally, kill her if they found out. So I went with her up to Seattle and she forgeder mom's signature so she could get it done. I'm surprised she hasn't gotten prenant again the way she screws anything that moves." Rose finished laughing too.

"Dude, how come you never told us this? Or at the very least me your own brother." Jazz asked her.

"I never thought about it." Rose admitted.

"Rose, do you know how awesome this would have been to have this to hold against her?" Emmet said.

"Do you think she'll keep quiet about this though?" Edward spoke up.

"She should," Rose told him.

"Do you want to tell the school then Monday just incase?" I asked him. "I didn't want to say anything this early, but it's better for us to tell the principle the have Lauren and Jessica tell everyone first."

"Yeah that's true, but there's no telling if she's gonna say anything."

"So you just want to see how it plays out?"

"Yeah, cause we won't have to tell them for another 3 or 4 weeks."

"Okay then. I guess we'll see what happens."

"What do you want to do now?" Rose asked. Alice got an evil grin.

"I know," Now I'm scared. "Since getting you new clothes is out of the qeustion for today, we can go get some baby clothes and stuff."

"No we can't," I said quickly. "We don't even know the gender yet."

"Fine, we can get gender netrual stuff." She allowed.

"I'm not gonna get out of this no matter what, huh?" I asked her vaguly.

"Nope."

"Fine, lets go." There was no point in arguing further.

"Yay! Come on Rose. Do guys wanna come too?"

"Sure, someones gotta save Bella from the demented pixie." Edward told her. She just glared at him.

Once we got there Alice pulled me to the baby girl clothes. Edward followed slowly.

"I thought we were only gonna look at uni-sex clothes." I told her.

"We will after we get a few things from here," she said while looking at a pink and green dress. "Do you like this one?"

"Sure." I sighed.

"Come on, Bella, have a little enthusiam." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Bella look at this." He held up a yellow onsie that said 'I Luv my Uncle'.

"Nice, Em." Edward said finally walking up.

"At least _he_ gets the idea of gender netrual." I said looking at Alice. "I like it Em."

"Oh yeah, beat that, Alice, she likes _mine _better!" He said sticking his tounge out at Alice.

"What ever helps you sleep at night, Emmet." She said rolling her eyes.

Rose walked up with the same one only it was pink and said 'I Luv My Aunties'.

"See, at least Rosalie has _some _taste clothes for my niece." Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, just get whatever you want it's getting late." I said as I looked at Edward's watch. I hadn't realized it was almost 7.

"Okay, we can go check out now." She said grabbing what Emmet and Rose had along with the dress she was holding.

I handed the clerk the money and we went out to the car.

"Where do guys want to go too dinner?" Rose asked as I threw the bags in the back seat of Edward's car.

"That Italian place next to the movies." Emmet before anyone thought about it.

"You guys wanna go anywhere else?" She asked looking at us. We all shok our heads.

"Bella Italia it is then." And we left the mall.

We drove most of the way in a comfortable silence.

"Bella, tell me something."

"Sure, what?" I said looking at him.

"Why do you want a boy so bad?"

"I always liked the thought of having a brother, considering the fact that I am an only child. But if it's a girl I don't mind, it's still our baby." I told him. "Why do you want a girl so bad?"

"I don't know. I just think having a little girl would be fun." He said smiling.

"Yeah, but I still know he's a boy."

"I guess we'll find out in about... 2 months."

"I guess so." I agreed as we pulled up. I saw everyone waiting by the doors.

"Sorry we took so long." Edward told them.

"No biggie. Come on it's getting cold." She said walking inside and we followed.

"Table for six,please." Edward told her, she was an older woman. Maybe in her late 40's early 50's.

"Okay, right this way please." She said. As we sat down she handed us our menus. "Someone will be here momentarily to take your drinks."

"Thank you." Alie said as she walked away. Emmet being the jackass he is just _had _to say something _before _she was out of hearing distance.

"Man, she was older than dirt." He said laughing. Rose smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You know what you did."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward took me home after we were done eating.

"Thanks, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye, Bella. Love you."

"Love you, too." I said closing the door. I grabbed my bag and went inside.

Not really caring where I put my stuff I tossed my bag in a corner, reminding my self to put it up in the morning I went to take a quik shower. Then go to bed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Well, what'd think? Sorry for any mistakes. I'm putting a poll on my profile for E & B to have either boy or a girl. Please reveiw ad vote. Happy Labor Day, Everyone! (if you live in the U.S) Need names for boys and girls. Oh yeah for anyone that cares, sometimes I'll name the chapter sometimes I won't. ~Wish**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

***Peaks out from behind blanket* I know you guys probably hate me for not updating, but I'm really really sorry. So please forgive me.**

***Quickly ducks away from random objects being thrown at her* **

Chapter 6: Monday

_6:15 a.m._

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Ugh. School. _Wonderful_, I thought as I got out of bed.I went to my closet to see what I would were today. I grabbed jeans and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to get ready.

30 minutes later, I was done getting ready and went downstairs.

Renee had left for work already and Charlie wasn't up yet, so it was just me this morning. I grabbed an apple and went to go start my truck. As I was waiting for it to warm up I thought about what would happen today. One part of me hopped she wouldn't say anything, but another hopped she would so we could just come clean and not have to worry about keeping it a secret anymore. I mean everyone would find out eventually anyway. Oh, well.  
The truck was finally ready to go so I turned up the radio and left.

I had just finished listening to "Sarah Beth" by Rascal Flatts when I pulled up to school. I almost cry everytime I hear it, it's so sad. I parked between Rose's red convertible and Alice's yellow porsche. Them and thier toys.

"Bella! Get your butt over here! I need help." Alice was sitting at a table with Rose finishing something for History.

"Hi, Bella." Rose said.

"Hey, Rose. Why didn't you call last night or something?" I said sitting down to help her.

"I did, dearest friend, but apparently you go to bed early."

"What time did you call?" I didn't get to bed till around 9:30, because I was still throwing up.

"Quater after 11, I think." She said simply.

"Damn, Alice. Do ever go to bed at a decent time." I went to bed early and am still dead tired.

"On the weekends." She shrugged.

"Where are the guys?" I asked. Normaly they're here by now.

"I don't know. It's Emmet. Go figure." Rose said.

"There they are." Alice said as she close her book.

I walked over to Edward and gave him a kiss.

"Where were you guys?" Rose said as her and Alice walked up.

"Emmet couldn't decide what to wear." Jasper said shaking his head.

"That's pathetic, Em." I said.

"Whatever you say. You're just jeaslous I look hot today." He said posing.

"In your dreams, maybe." I said laughing at his pose.

"Okay you two, break it up. We have to get to class." Alice said pulling me to our 1st period class.

"Bye, Love. _Both _of you be careful." He said kissing my forhead.

"Okay. Bye, Edward." I said.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

All my classes passed uneventfully until 6th period.

**"Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen are needed in the office, than you."** Sounded over the intercom.

_I'm gonna kill her,_ was the only thing running through my mind as I met up with Edward outside the office.

"You know this was her, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, probaly." He said nodding."Oh, well. Now's as good a time as any."

"Yeah, but still." I said walking in.

We walked in and saw Alice and Rose sitting on the couch in there. I gave them a look. Rose mouthed _Lauren._ I just shook my head. The bitch.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen Mr. Denali is waiting in his office for you. Just go on in." Mrs. Copeland said.

We went in and sat down.

"Bella, Edward." He said nodding at us in turn.

"Mr. Denali." We said in unison.

"Is it true?" He sighed.

"Is what true, Sir?" Edward responded, knowing what he ment.

"You know what I mean, Edward." He said

"Who told you?" I asked. I knew it was either Jessica or Lauren.

"Ms. Stanley and Ms. Wilson. That's why I wanted to make sure from you both before anything was said or done."

"It's true." I said nodding.

"How far?" He asked.

"About 10 weeks." I answered.

"Do your parents know?"

Edward answered this time. "Yes, we told them not long after we found out."

"Edward, son, I've been friends with your father since before he even knew your mother. And I mean this to no disrespect Ms. Swan," he said nodding at me. "Or you Edward, you are both two of my best students, but I'm very disapointed in both of you."

"We know, Sir, we're sorry." He said.

"I know, but what happened happened. And we must live with the consequences. Are you planning on keeping him?"

"Yes." I said immediately, not even giving him the chance to say anything.

Mr. Denali laughed and nodded. He said we were free to go.

We all, but ran out of there and found Alice and Rose waiting outside.

"What happened with Lauren?" I asked walking up.

"Bitch said we threatened her. Can you believe that!" Alice huffed.

"Yeah. We didn't say anything that wasn't true." Rose added.

"Did you get in trouble?" Edward asked them.

"Nope. Just told not to let it happen again." Rose answered.

"Well, thats good, at least." I said.

"Yeah. So do they know?" Alice asked looking between us.

"Yup, s'all good now. I think I should ask my doctor about Dance though. I still want to do it, but I'm not sure how much, if any, I'll be able to do." I loved dance more than anything next to Edward and the baby, but I don't want to put him or her at risk.

"You'll probaly want to. On to another subject. You guy's wanna skip? There's only half an hour left." Rose said looking at her watch.

"Sure we can go get a drink or something." I shrugged. "But what about Em and Jazz?"

"They'll survive." And with that we left.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm so so so so so sorry this was so late! Please forgive me! I've had writer's block and when I started this I didn't plan really well how it was gonna go. But it's all good now! I've planned most of it out and I've decided to change somethings. They'll both be 17 and just started they're senior years. I think it'll make more sense. There'll be some suprises in the next couple chapters. I think what I'll do a chapter or two a month in her pregnancy. Next chapter will be a doctors appointment. Again I'm really really sorry this is so late!**

**P.S. I'll be doing shorter chapters so I can get them out faster! REVIEW! please!**

**~Wish**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Surprises

When we left the school we decided to go to Starbucks. Alice got straight black coffee, the weirdo, Rose got a mochachino, Edward got a carmel latte, and I got a hot chocolate, cause coffee is supposedly bad for the baby. I mean Renee drank coffee with me and I turned out fine... sorta.

We left there after about an hour and a half when Alice started planning what colors the nursey was gonna be and the outlay. She can do what she wants when we find out what gender the baby will be. Before that she can just get over it. Anyway, we left there and Edward took me back to the school to get my truck.

"Tomorrow's our appointment," I said before I got out.

"Yup! What time is it at, again?" He asked smiling.

"4:15 after school."

"Great. Hey, do you want me to pick you up before school tomorrow so we can ride to the hospitol together and not have to worry about your truck?" He hated my truck he says it slower and older than dirt.

"Sure, that'd probaly be best." I nodded.

"Awesome I'll be there at 7:30, kay?" He said as i started to unbuckle.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow. Love you!" And got out of his car.

"Okay. Love you, too!" He waited for me to get in my car before he pulled out.

When I finally got home it was about five thirty. I decided to go up stairs and lay down.

.

.

.

.

I woke up several hours later from a weird dream. It was odd. I'd dreamt that I was in the hospital having the baby, but once I had him another came out, a girl this time. Then another boy, a girl, a boy, they just kept coming out. It was like that movie, Son of the Mask, when she's sitting there filing her nails and they just keep popping out. It was just weird.

I looked at my clock and it said it was a quarter to 2. I got up to use the bathroom and get a drink of water. I opened the bathroom window and filled one of the many cups in our bathroom. I had barely taken a sip before I smelt the stock yards.

After about 5 minutes of throwing up and another 10 of dry heaving I got up to brush my teeth and went back to bed. I slept soundly after that.

.

.

.  
I went through my new morning rituals. Get clothes, throw up, go pee, get dressed, kneeling at the toilet for 5 minutes feeling like I'm about to throw up, put on my make-up, and go down stairs. Wonderful, isn't it?

I decided on a bowl of Cupcake Fruity Pebbles, they don't taste like cupcakes by the way, and orange juice. When I rinsed my bowl and cup out, Edward honked outside. I hollered up at Renee I was leaving and gave Charlie kiss on the cheek and told them I was leaving, they were both off today. He had been sleeping on the couch for awhile now. Him and Renee are arguing again. I grabbed my bag and left.

"Hey, Bells. Hi, Baby Girl." Edward smiled at my stomache.

"Hi, Edward. And our Baby BOY is gonna need therapy if you keep calling him a girl." I greeted him.

"Whatever you say." He laughed.

.

.

.

School passed uneventfuly. In gym Coach Clapp told me I should sit out today till I know if I'll be able to dance. Before I knew it we were on our way to Port Angeles. I was so excited, this is the first time we'll see our baby and he'll actually resemble a baby.

We walked over to the maturnity ward and signed in.

"Dr. Treamer will be with you in a moment." The receptionist, Carrie smiled.

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled back.

Before we even sat down we were called back. A nurse took blood, my temperature, and other stuff. Then Dr. Treamer came.

"Good afternoon, Bella Edward." She said sitting down. "And how are we this afternoon?"

"Everythings good." I answered. "I've been getting bigger though, sooner than I thought you were supposed too."

"Everyones different. It just depends on the person." She said putting the cold gel on my stomache. I shivered and Edward grabbed my hand and smiled.

She moved the wand around on my belly for a couple seconds before she nodded and smiled. "Would you like to know why you're getting bigger sooner?"

"Yes, please." I said eagerly.

"Look right here," she pointed to one side of the screen, and then moved the wand over and pointed to the other side. "That's baby A and that's baby B."

"We're having twins?" Edward said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"That's what it looks like to me. I'm sorry I wasn't able to catch at our last appointment. We won't be able to tell if they are idenical till they're born, though."

I was speachless. We are having TWINS! I was estatic, but scared to. How are we going to handle one newborn let alone two. I couldn't be happier, though. "Amazing." I whispered.

"But there are some risks we will have to worry about." She said seriously.

"What kind of risks?" I asked sorta of scared now.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now." She said quickly. "But later in this pregnancy, you will probaly have to go on to bedrest, and with any multiple pregnancy the chances of premature birth is higher."

"If she does have to go on bedrest about when do you think that would be?" Edward asked concerned for me and the babies.

"I think probaly around 25 weeks. Thats only if she needs to do it, there's no gurantee she'll have to, but I think with her age and size there is a good chance she'll have to." She looked at both of us. "Any questions?"

"I was gonna ask if I would be able to do Dance, but it seems thats out of the question now." I told her.

"What kind of danceing do you do?" She asked me.

"Right now? We're working on our winter recital. I'm in the lyrical, hip hop, and the opening and closing number." I said thinking about last years recital. I was awesome.

"And when is your recital?"

"It's Decmember 15th."

She shook her head. "I don't think you'll be able too. If you were only carrying one baby then you might of been able to. I'm sorry, but you would probaly be putting all of you at risk."

I nodded. I wanted to do it, but I don't want to risk their health.

"If thats all, I'll print you guys some pictures and you'll be free to go."

.

.

.

.

"TWINS!" Alice and Rose sqealed together once we showed them the pictures. We all had dinner at the Cullen's house and were now in the livingroom talking.

Alice and Rose were donelooking at the picture and passed it to Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle who were making bets on what their genders would be.

"$20 on two girls." Jasper decided.

"Nah, $20 on a boy and a girl." Emmet decided after studying the picture for five minutes.

"In your dreams. It's gonna be two boys." Carlisle said showing it to Esme. "I've had three kids, they're gonna be boys."

"Whatever you say old man." Jasper said jumping out of reach of Carlisle's hand. I swear he's as bad as Emmet.

"Next person to call my Grand Daughters a boy is staying to do the dishes. I don't care how late you have to stay." Esme said going to put the picture on the fridge. There is no higher place of honor.

"Really Esme?" I asked exasperated.

"What? Carlisle said they're going to be boys, so now they will be girls. He was wrong everytime I was pregnant." She told me.

"Was not!" He defended himself.

"Was, too! You thought Emmet was going to be a Victoria and Edward was going to be a Carley. Even when my sister was pregnant with Alice you just knew she was going going to be a boy." She laughed. "You are _always_ wrong when it comes to that."

"I'd look hot as a girl." Emmet nodded.

.

.

.  
Edward took me home after we were done. It was about 8 o'clock. I kissed him goodnight and went inside.

I found Charlie sitting at the table, his head in his hands. He looked tired and sad.

"She left." He said simply when I walked in.

"Who left?" I asked confused.

"Renee, your mom. She said she'd had enough." He said in a dead voice.

"The _bitch_." Charlie hasn't been my number one fan these past few weeks, but he worked his ass off for me and Renee and she still just up and leaves.

"I know." You could tell he was really torn up about this. "We'll talk about it in the morning. How was your appointment?"

I got a big grin and handed him a picture. "We're having twins."

"_Twins_? Geez, Bells, you're making feel real young." He said sarcasticly. "I'm happy for ya, though. I would of rather you waited a little longer before you started having kids, but I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

.

.

.

.

**I know I'm surpised too. TWO updates with in two weeks! Well what do ya think? There is a poll on my profile on what genders you want them to be, but if I don't get enough votes I'll choose. I need names! reader 4 life () thanks for the suggestions! I only got TWO reveiws last chapter! When I get to 33 reveiws I'll update again. I think thats fair. I hope you liked it! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**~Wish**


End file.
